1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable recording medium which stores a fabric model generation program, fabric model generation apparatus and fabric model generation method for generating a fabric model which is a three-dimensional model of a napped part rising from a base texture model configured by a weaving texture or a knitting texture.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional process of designing and producing a napped fabric having a napped part having a napped base texture part configured by a weaving texture or a knitting texture, a fabric manufacturer that produces the napped fabric produces a plurality of types of prototypes of the napped fabric in response to a request from a client ordering the napped fabric, and provides them with the prototypes. The client selects a prototype closest to his/her request from the plurality of types of prototypes and requests the fabric manufacturer to improve the prototype. The prototype is improved many times by the fabric manufacturer and the client, eventually resulting in completion of a napped fabric requested by the client. Therefore, a tremendous amount of burden is imposed on the fabric manufacturer until the napped fabric is completed to meet the request of the client.
Thus, simulatively displaying the napped fabric by using a computer has been attempted in order to reduce the burden on the fabric manufacturer.
Also, a car seat fabric simulation program for generating a three-dimensional car seat fabric to attach and display the three-dimensional car seat model is known as a technology related to the present application (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-65573).
However, the conventional technology for simulatively displaying a napped fabric merely displays a two-dimensional data structure of the napped fabric and thus lacks in reality due to its inability to realize the effect provided to the appearance by the fine uneven surface of the napped fabric. Particularly, when attaching the two-dimensional napped fabric model to the car seat or other sterical object and simulatively displaying the car seat, it was mostly the case that an unrealistic car seat was displayed. The technique of JP 2006-65573 does not describe modeling and simulative display of a fine structure of a napped fabric.